the Hienas: Gigs, Fathers and Feuds
by narnia'sjonasbrothersfanclub
Summary: unoffical sequel to "Beauty Unleashed". Olivia's BFF, Emily falls for Youtube sensation\Kenneth Simpson's cousin from Australia, Cody; but doesn't realize the two are feuding. Olivia's dad doesn't seem to approve of Andrew with Olivia.
1. meeting a fellow youtube star

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic that was inspired by the Beatles and the Monkees. I call it… "The Hienas". The Beatles didn't have any girls in their band and the Monkees didn't either and a normal pack of hyenas are lead by a female, so there are two girls in the Hienas. If this were a T.V. show, it'd be the pilot **

**Enjoy and review.**

I was only 13 for 11 days, yet it seemed only yesterday I turned 13 because I got a spot in the CIA's academy, a chance to be a popstar and Andrew for a boyfriend. At last, Rylin is dating actress, Hazel. And Max and Melinda are dating two. I can finally talk to my mom about anything, but my dad seems to want to stalk Andrew because he's my boyfriend… FINALLY, I HAVE A NORMAL PAIR O' PARENTS!

My dad dropped Andrew, my cousin, Bethy and I off at the community center.

"I don't think Uncle Stephen likes Andrew." Bethy blurted out when my dad AKA her Uncle Stephen was finally out of sight.

"I read his mind and…" I started to say but…

"It's the blonde streak, isn't it?" Andrew interrupted.

"But I like it, makes you look so cute." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We went inside and were on our way to the room where the Tae Kwon Do class was scheduled to be on a Tuesday evening when the sound of the laughter of my best friend, Emily and an Aussie boy grasped my ears, made me stop in my tracks and made me turn my head to my left, it was that blonde kid from Emily's favorite youtube video.

"What is it, Olivia?" Andrew asked.

"SHHH, Emily is talking to a boy." I replied in a hushed tone.

"Come on, let's leave them be." Bethy added; when we reached our destination, Andrew opened the door and held it open for me and Bethy and then the three of us were greeted by Chet, Rylin, Max, Melinda, Mimia and Edward.

"Guys, I'm so sorry I'm late." Emily said, rushing in with the boy to join us.

"That's okay, Emily." Mimia reassured.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked me, Rylin and Max.

"The question is, do I know you?" Rylin asked back.

"I shared that youtube video of him playing the guitar and singing on my e-face." Emily explained.

"Yeah, I know; ah his name is on the tip of my tongue." Rylin said.

"Cody Simpson." Max said.

"No, that's not it." Rylin scoffed. "Yeah, it is, I'm just kidding."

"I'm Olivia and this is Rylin, Max and Andrew." I said, extending a hand. "And those two of my fellow greenbelts are Mimia and her older brother Edward."

"It's nice to meet you all." Cody said, shaking my hand.

"Well the teacher is about to call class in session, so you and Bethy should go sit down." Emily told Cody. Sure enough the teacher called class in session as Cody and Bethy went to sit down.

**I don't have theme lyrics for this fanfic, so feel free to take a break from reading it and listen to your favorite song, when the song is over, come back to this fanfic and read the rest of it. And review. **

The next day in-between lunch and gym class…

"Hi, Emily; so are you coming to watch the band rehearse?" I asked.

"Is that this afternoon?" Emily fretted. "Sorry, but I'm going to give Cody a tour of the town this afternoon." I know I should've been offended, but Cody Simpson was her first crush to like her back.

"I understand, you just want to see if it's meant to be." I said. "As long as you tell me all about it when you're home."

"Oh, Olivia, speaking of Cody." Bethy said, caching up to me. "Is it okay if his little sister, Alli comes with me to see your bands rehearsal?"

"Might as well." I replied. "But promise you won't howl?" the last part was code meaning 'you won't tell Alli we're spies' and obviously, she promised.

At last school was done for the day and the band and I were about to rehearse like there's no tomorrow and of course Bethy and a girl with shoulder blade length golden hair were waiting for us.

"Oh, you must be the Hienas." The golden haired girl inquired, she had a vary girly, but strong Australian accent.

"You must be Alli, Cody's younger sister." I inquired back.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Mimia asked.

"Oh, she's spending the afternoon with my older brother, Cody." Alli replied.

"She really likes him and he's showing signs of liking her back." I added.

My necklace and Andrew's watch went off, that meant Andrew had a mission and I had to go with him.

"Sorry guys, maybe tomorrow?" I asked as Andrew and I made a mad dash for the door.

It took us a little while to get dressed for the assignment because it was winter and I don't own anything fancy that can also keep me warm, but Andrew loaned me his least favorite coat telling me it was too fancy for him.

"I think you remind my dad of when he was our age." I said when we reached our destination; it was an outlet mall in Troutdale Oregon.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Andrew asked, so worried about what my dad thinks of him that he wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close.

But suddenly, Andrew and I heard something in the bushes.

**Please review. **


	2. prodlems unresolved

**If you've already reviewed, thank you;** **but if** **you** **haven't, is AirBendingDragonOfNarnia the only one who likes my stories? **

**Please review! **

I had a feeling that this night was going to be stressful the moment Olivia and I were on assignment in Troutdale; I mean it's bad enough Cody And Kenneth are cousins that don't get along at all, but 1: Kenneth is a werewolf and 2: Olivia can't stand even the smallest quarrel, the girl was home schooled and taught PE by animals in a wildlife park.

Suddenly, a mob of undeathies surrounded us, but a huge black wolf and a lion attacked a couple of undeathies sending the rest of them running away from us, it was our English celebrity friends, Kenneth Simpson\protector16 and Haley Baker\ protector 13.

"Kenneth, Haley; what gives?" Olivia asked as she and Haley sis-hugged and Kenneth and I bro-hugged.

"We're on assignment here too." Kenneth said. "Have you seen a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes crawling around here?"

"No, but we can help you look." I replied. "But if you're coming back to Portland with us, don't flip your lid."

"Why would I do that?" Kenneth asked confused. "Is there a relative of mine that's come to visit?"

"If you flip your lid, I swear, I will throw a fit more hissy than a rattle snake." Olivia threatened. "And I don't assume so, so let's just get back to the mission."

"I agree; I can feel the tension between you guys." Haley said.

"_I should tell Olivia that Cody is Kenneth's younger cousin, they don't really get along and that is why I'm afraid that Kenneth might flip his lid_." I thought, Olivia must've read my mind because Olivia said, "Yes, Andrew you may have a word with me?"

But suddenly, undeathies surrounded us leaving no way of escape, but to fight.

"Anybody game?" I asked as the undeathies came too close for comfort.

"I was born for this." Olivia replied, crouching down like a tiger about to pounce.

We all started to fight the undeathies except for Haley, who was looking for what she and Kenneth were there to find.

"You boys okay?" Olivia asked when it was all over and we won.

"A little sore, but we're okay." I replied as Olivia and I hugged.

We were about to kiss when Haley came back holding a little baby, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Guys, I found her." Haley said. "This is Cherub, she's a cupid."

"That's who you were looking for?" Olivia exasperatedly asked.

"Yes." Haley and Kenneth said.

"Well someone should get little Cherub back to H.Q." I said.

"I'll do it." Olivia offered.

Haley gave Olivia the baby and then I gave Olivia a kiss. "Be careful." I told her.

"I will." Olivia reassured.

When Olivia got Cherub back to H.Q. she caught us as we were about to go inside the church band room.

"There are some pillows and blankets in the bottom cabinets." Olivia whispered as she opened the door, but then we were shocked to see our friends and Cody and Alli in there at two hours past curfew.

"What on earth are you guys doing in here?" I fretted. "We have school tomorrow."

And the next thing I knew, Cody and Kenneth were at each others throats, but that was interrupted by Olivia literally growling like a full grown lion.

"What was that?" Alli asked fearfully.

"Olivia was only letting them off with a warning." Rylin explained.

"Can somebody please take Cody and Alli back to the hotel?" Olivia asked; Emily raised her hand before Olivia could finish the sentence. "Alright, Emily; just don't ignore Alli."

With a glare at Kenneth from Cody, he, Emily and Alli were on their way back to the hotel.

"I can't believe you, Kenneth; a conflict with your younger cousin?" Olivia reprimanded. "Emily thought you were better than that, I thought you were better than that."

"Unbelievable." "Am I supposed to be surprised? Because I'm not and I don't know why." "Dude, Bury the dang hatchet already." Everyone chimed in.

The next day, on my way to school, I got a phone call. I didn't recognize the number, so I let go to voicemail.

"_Hello,_ _you_ _have reached Andrew Vallince's voicemail, please leave a message after the beep._" The answering machine on my phone said.

**I highly doubt that Skandar Keynes and Cody Simpson are related; I just thought it would be funny to have a real person be related to one of my fanfic alter-egos. **

**If you are thinking "Kenneth Simpson has a popstar cousin from Australia named Cody? Who next? Haley Baker has an uncle named Simon?" Then please review. **


	3. the gig and Cody's doom

**Uh oh…**

_Sleep inn hotel; Cody Simpson's point of view._

My name is Cody Simpson; I'm Kenneth Simpson's younger cousin, but once there was a time where I always dreaded going to a Simpson family reunion when Kenneth came; my family found out I could sing and Kenneth tried to sing one time, but couldn't and has been jealous of me ever since.

Emily met me in the lobby of the hotel that my sister, Alli, and I were staying in with an excited smile on her face.

"You'll never believe what happened, Cody; the Hienas have a Valentines Day gig." Emily said, rushing to my side.

"That's awesome." I said, suddenly feeling just as excited as her. "Who are they opening up for?"

"No one knows." Emily replied. "But right now, what do you want to do?"

"Are the Hienas rehearsing for Valentines Day?"

"Yes, so I take it you want to see them rehearse?"

With that, we went to the church where they let the Hienas rehearse, we were greeted by the Hienas themselves, Emily's brother, Chet, Haley and my cousin Kenneth.

I did my best to ignore my cousin and he did his best to ignore me.

Andrew and Rylin started the song with their guitars and Mimia started belting out the rhythm with her drum set and then Olivia started to sing.

**Just like chapter one, I don't have any idea what the Hienas music should sound like, but I know I want it to be appropriate for my favorite radio station, Radio Disney. I also want it to setup what's to come. **

"Well, what do you think?" Olivia asked when the song was finished.

"It's good; it's my brand new favorite." Kenneth replied.

"Awesome." I said.

"Andrew and I wrote it." Olivia said.

The Hienas played some more songs, love songs and hurt songs; they covered oldies and sang songs that they wrote themselves. When they were done, Emily took me back to the hotel.

"So what did you think of those songs?" Emily asked.

"Good." I replied.

"I could hear Kenneth mumble that he wishes he could sing." Emily inquired.

"Seriously?" I asked exasperatedly. "He can't even carry a tune."

"You know something, Cody? Olivia and Bethy get along because Olivia's aunt Gaily and Uncle Bert were killed in an orca training accident, they left Bethy behind, and so Olivia's dad took Bethy under his wing." Emily explained.

"Really." I asked feeling sorry for Bethy.

"But Bethy's story maybe a different one from yours, but when it comes to you and Kenneth, you're behaving like Edmund Pevensie and Eustace Clarence Scrubb." Emily sobbed before running away from me.

"Emily, wait." I shouted as I ran after her, this chase ended when I lost her in a dark alley way. One blow to the back of my head caused me to blackout…

**I beg you to review! **


	4. the result of Kenneth's envy

**Here's a harsh chapter.**

**But enjoy anyway. **

In the last of my rogue years, Olivia was always standing in my way of world domination, but when I found out that Kenneth's cousin Cody was here for the week, I had to do something to pull him to the dark side, making Olivia lose hope in destroying the undead once and for all.

My undeathies caught Cody and tied him to a tree, because it took knocking Cody unconscious for it to not be difficult, he woke up as soon as he was tied to the tree.

"Well, first Andrew now you, at least I won't worry about you escaping." I said, thinking back to when I caught Andrew.

"What are you talking about?" Cody demanded to know.

"A few years back, I captured Andrew; but because he was strong, he escaped." I explained. "You on the other hand are brittle and weak."

"What do you expect, bossette? He's young" Richard Daniels said coming out of the shadows.

"Good point, Richard." I said.

"Richard, what's going on?" Cody asked fearfully.

"Enough small talk, join me and be strong or…" I started to say, but…

"I'd rather be brittle and weak then be evil." Cody interrupted strongly.

"Aw, too bad." I said as I bared my fangs. "I don't take no for an answer."

"No, you wouldn't." Cody said nervously.

"Oh Cody, don't worry; it'll be too quick for the senses." I assured him as I was about to bite and suck the mortality out of him.

But suddenly, a girl with light brown hair and almost fair skin pounced on me and pinned me to the ground while a girl with dark brown hair and lightly tan skin untied Cody and rushed to his side, it was Olivia and her best friend Emily.

"You and your friends are always in my way." Nia shouted

"You're going to pay for hurting Cody." Olivia growled.

"He's alright, Olivia; we got here in time." Emily said as Cody wrapped his shaky arms around her.

My undeathies surrounded Olivia and me, but I heard Mimia yell "FIRE," arrows were shot at my undeathies after this; I dropped an information receiver as Richard, my undeathies and I fled to an abandoned neighborhood, I listened to the following conversation between Olivia, Andrew, Emily, Rylin, Mimia, Max and Melinda.

"Nia is not going to stop until Cody is a vampire." Melinda warned everyone who was there.

"And it's all Kenneth's fault." Max said.

"Max." Everyone except for Andrew shouted exasperatedly.

"Oh no, he's right, for once." Andrew said. "Kenneth let his jealousy of Cody's ability to sing get the best of him."

"What do any of you suggest I do?" Kenneth asked worriedly.

"Go back to England." Olivia snapped at Kenneth. "And don't come back to Portland any time soon."

With one sad glance at Cody, Kenneth left the scene.

**Harsh, huh…** **Oh well please review. **


	5. memories and nightmeres

What've I done? My cousin Cody was in peril and it was all my fault. All it took was my jealousy to get the better of me and the next thing I knew, Nia had eyes for him and would never stop until he was on her side.

Nia's undeathies tried to capture me, but I ran until I lost them at the airport, I boarded a plane for England and I took a nap during the flight.

_June 31, 2008_

_Melinda just zapped me to the jungle of lost souls, already I was surrounded by wolves. I saw a figure that looked like a teenage girl on her hands and knees like a quadruped animal; she came to my rescue like a lioness coming to her cub's rescue._

_The wolves fled before even touching me, the girl emerged from the shadows; one closer look at her and I could see that it was Olivia, she speechlessly stared at me with wide eyes excited to see me; my pen pal, Nick told me about Olivia, but he failed to mention that she was beautiful._

_I ran right towards her to give her a hug…_

It was late night when at last the plane landed in England; I was still tired, so I fell asleep on a bench in the airport.

_July 15 2008 _

_Olivia was looking at Andrew in Tae Kwon Do class… again, but before he could turn around and smile, she looked away._

"_What was that about?" I asked Mimia, laughing under my breath._

"_Why ask when it's obvious?" Mimia asked. "Olivia and Andrew like each other, as in like-each-other like each other."_

"_How do you know that?" I asked, confused…_

It was 10:00 AM when a loud noise woke me up; I was surrounded by some of my fans.

"Good morning." One of them said.

"Sleep well?" another asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, a little depressed.

"What's still wrong?" A third asked. "Are you still tired?"

"No, but you girls don't want to know what's really on my mind." I replied.

"Loves, time to go." A man shouted at the girls from a distance, must've been the girls' father.

And the girls sorrowfully bid me they're goodbyes, leaving me alone to think about things.

"You alright there, young man?" An old man asked, he sounded like he was from Manchester.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "It's not like you're from 'British intelligence'."

"I was." He said. "Until I joined the Monkees, then they moved me to the GVSA."

"Wow, that's cool."

"So something on you're mind?"

"I did something stupid."

"What stupid thing did you do, son?"

"A vampire has a price on my younger cousin's blood, I'm to blame."

_Meanwhile… _

_GVSA's HQ; Emily's point of view._

My name is Emily, I'm a werewolf recruited by the Golden veined spies agency to fight any of the undead who are hungry for world domination.

_Nia has been an issue, but not when it came to Cody, so he asked me on a date to celebrate this. _

_A few hours later at home, I was getting ready for our date night, worrying that Cody might be late and wondering where to go; just when I was finished, there was a knock at the door._

"_Good evening, Emily; wow, you look beautiful." Cody said. _

"_Cody, you showed up when I just finished getting ready." I said, surprised._

"_I did?" He asked. "Well anyway, where would you like to go?"_

"_I know a fun place where we can go." I replied. "It's where Rylin takes Hazel on a date whenever she's in town."_

"_Oh cool, where is it?"_

"_Omsi" _

_When we got there, we went into turbine hall; 5 minutes in there and we were having so much fun._

"_May I have this dance?" Cody asked when we were in the earthquake simulator and everything in that one moment felt absolutely perfect. _

_But his arms were cold when we held me close, his eyes grew black and his mouth started to water. _

"_Uh, Cody?" I nervously asked, trying to wriggle out of his grip; I elbowed him in the gut, but it was like he didn't feel it and it hurt my elbow. _

"_Shhh, don't be scared." He whispered as he leaned in closer, his hand was like an ice pack on my sore elbow and his breath was hot on the side of my neck, my eyes screwed shut as his two needle-like teeth pierced my skin._

**I read a fanfic in J-14 magazine where Cody Simpson was a Vampire; I didn't think it fit him, but I thought it was good inspiration for Emily to have a nightmare about that. **

I woke up on a couch in Andrew's father's office, scared of my dream coming true; I spotted Cody safe and sound asleep on the only other couch in the office shivering, so I wrapped a blanket around him and kissed him on the forehead, and then I went home to think everything over.

"Squawk, Cody Simpson, adorable, squawk." My parrot said when I entered my bedroom.

"That's right, Pigeie; not only adorable, but so sweet." I commended, thinking about when I first met Cody.

"Squawk, good night, sweet price, squawk." Pigeie said; it made me think about my nightmare.

"You know? I wanted to protect Cody the moment he and I first met, but it never occurred to me that Nia would have a price on Cody's blood because of Kenneth." I inquired; thinking that I didn't want to watch anyone be killed just to satisfy a vengeful vampire's appetite, I went to the backyard and into the old playhouse where I stored all my weapons and gadgetry. I packed two fans that resembled a peacock's tail and a U.B.T.S. (Undead Being Tracking System) and then I set out to find Nia and take her down.

I found where Nia was hiding, but something hit me in the back of my head so hard, that I blacked out.

**Please review**


	6. Lily Daniels

**I based Lily Daniels on Demi Lovato in this chapter.**

**Oh and one more thing, please like my Mermaidology page on facebook. **

**Enjoy.**

My sister, Emily can do crazy things sometimes, especially when she has a crush on a boy, like that Cody kid; I had a crush on my sister's best friend, Olivia, but she never noticed me, instead she fell for Andrew, I didn't know he is my Tae Kwon Do teacher's nephew.

"Guys… three things I want to say." I started when I came to see the Hienas in concert at the Rose Garden Arena, but then I noticed Lily Daniels. "1, nobody told me that you guys were opening for Lily Daniels. 2, I tried to find Emily to tell her you've got a surprise for her, but 3, I looked in the old playhouse in my backyard and I think she was there and took her fans with her somewhere, because they were gone."

"And you didn't keep looking for her, Chet?" Cody asked.

"Then, I called her on her cell phone and her locket, but she didn't answer." I replied.

Olivia's locket went off, she answered it and it was a distress signal from Emily.

"_H.Q. I have a location on…Ow, let me go… SOMEBODY HELP ME._" Was all that Emily said before we lost contact with her.

"Oh no, this is all my fault." Poor Cody said.

"No worries, Cody; we'll get her back." Olivia said, turning to Andrew for a plan.

"And get her back, we will." Andrew replied.

"If I had any of the powers or skills that you guys have..." Cody said dejectedly. "I'd be with ya."

"What?" we all asked in shock.

"I wasn't trained to defend myself; I don't have fangs or magic; I'm not super strong or fast; I can't fly or change into a wolf; even Olivia can prowl and pounce like a… quadruped." Cody replied.

"But we can swim and so can you." Mimia said.

"Yeah, but most of you can breathe under water, I probably can't" Cody scoffed.

"Cody, why are you focusing on what you can't do? There has got to be something you can do." Rylin said.

"Sorry." Cody said. "Emily couldn't watch me lose my life to a vengeful vampire, which would probably be why she was out there in the first place."

"I hope you change your mind, Cody; it's my best friend, Emily we're rescuing." Olivia said.

"Someone stay and look after Cody." Andrew firmly said, then with one look back, they all went to rescue my sister while Lily and I stayed behind with Cody.

"So what happened when Nia captured you?" I asked, Nia did something to make Cody fear a challenge… then again, he's never had to deal with vampires.

"Well… Nia called me brittle and weak." Cody dejectedly replied. "And if it weren't for you and your friends, I'd be one of Nia's undeathies."

"You know what? No one was there to save my cousin; At least there was someone there to save you." Lily said in a reassuring tone.

"Actually, Nia didn't bite your cousin." A ghostly voice said from in the shadows.

**Please review. **


End file.
